The present disclosure is directed to wellbore lithology fractionation technology, more particularly to fracture characterization using reservoir monitoring devices, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system and method for using several sensors attached below a fracturing tool string.
A wide variety of downhole tools may be used within a wellbore in connection with producing hydrocarbons from a hydrocarbon formation. Downhole tools such as frac plugs, bridge plugs, and packers, for example, may be used to seal a component against casing along the wellbore wall or to isolate one pressure zone of the formation from another.
Fracturing is a wellbore service operation to break or fracture a production layer with the purpose of improving flow from that production layer. In the case that multiple zones of production are planned, fracturing may be conducted as a multi-step operation, for example positioning fracturing tools in the wellbore to fracture a first zone, pumping fracturing fluids into the first zone, repositioning the fracturing tools in the wellbore to fracture a second zone, pumping fracturing fluids into the second zone, and repeating for each of the multiple zones of production. Fracturing fluids sometimes propagate into water bearing formations, which is undesirable. Water must be separated at the surface from oil or gas and properly disposed of, imposing undesirable expenses on the production operation. If the production fluids are pumped to the surface, pumping energy, and hence money, is expended lifting the waste water product to the surface. What is needed is a system and method to detect during the course of a fracturing job when the fracturing fluid is propagating into a water bearing formation so that the fracturing job may be interrupted.
Fracturing tools may be withdrawn from the wellbore, and sensors may then be deployed into the wellbore and used to directly sense the results of fracturing. The sensors are withdrawn from the wellbore, the sensor information they have stored is downloaded to a computer, and the data is analyzed for use in planning future fracturing jobs in similar lithology structures or similar production fields. This two trip process is undesirable. What is needed is a system and method for co-deployment and co-retraction of fracturing tools and sensors for a fracturing service operation which may reduce the number of tool string trips into and out of the wellbore.